Soulmates
by DreamStar18
Summary: Sixteen year old Zoe Gilbert has a kind of ordinary life. However, when she starts St. Hearts, and meets the mysterious Dan Morgan, her life will be anything but. With danger lurking around every corner, and Dan's menacing brother on the loose, craving revenge, will Dan be the one to give her life, or will he be the one to destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Zoe Gilbert looked around her messy bedroom. She had just woken up, and was staring blankly out of the window.

It was a few weeks before summer began. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and it was just the right temperature – quite warm, but with a slight breeze.

She sighed. Now, she liked summer. But... she had a feeling that this summer was going to be different. What didn't help was the fact that she was starting a new school on Monday, which happened to be tomorrow.

"Zoe! Wake up!" her older brother, Kyle shouted from down stairs. She sighed again. Kyle liked to be up early. Ever Since their parents died, Kyle was her only guardian. She didn't hate him: She loved him, but he was way too over-protective.

"Coming!" She answered, putting her dressing gown on.

Zoe took one last look at her parent's photograph, and walked downstairs quickly, not looking back at the painful reminder that her parents were gone.

* * *

><p>As Zoe walked into her new school, she felt nervous. She didn't know anyone, and what happened if she didn't get a friend? Would she be on her own forever?<p>

As soon as she walked into the school yard, she noticed a grey haired man, probably the headmaster, walk towards her quickly.

"Ahh... you must be Zoella London?" He asked, peering at a clip board that he had hold of. Zoe turned bright red; no one had called her that apart from her Grandma, who had also gone.

"Just Zoe." She corrected, nodding her head.

"Okay then Zoe. Welcome to St. Hearts! This is your time-table and a map of the school." He trailed off, handing her a stack of papers she almost dropped. "Now... it's probably best to get someone to show you around..."

She felt alarmed. She was really quiet, and not very good at having friends. Just as she was about to protest, he had already chosen someone.

"Aneisha!" He calls out to a dark skinned girl with brown eyes. She looked startled, but hurried over. "Could you show Zoe around please? I need to get to a meeting for the new deputy head." Then he hurried off, leaving her with this girl that she barely knew.

"So... Zoe..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" Zoe said, maybe a little too sharply.

She shook her head as they ventured inside. "These are the toilets..." She started to say, completely ignoring Zoe's presence.

_Great... _Zoe thought_ I've managed to annoy a girl that I've only just met._

Zoe sighed as Aneisha went onto explain which classroom was which. She knew that this would be a very long day.

* * *

><p>At around Lunch Time, Zoe sank down into her chair, not bothering to queue up at the overly crowded canteen. Her day was not going to plan so far.<p>

Firstly, she had maths. She'd always hated maths with a passion, but now she hated it even more. She had it with the new deputy head, Mr McNab, who also hated her with a passion. He made it his job to embarrass her, and ask her questions that she didn't know the answer to. Whilst he was doing it, she spotted a blonde haired boy with blue eyes out of the corner of her eyes, and she could've sworn that he was laughing.

Secondly, she had art with Mr Flatley. That wasn't so bad, but she was put next to a floppy black haired boy with a guitar strapped to his back. He tried to make conversation with her, but she made it clear that she wasn't interested.

Just then, she had history with Mr McNab again. He wasn't as hard on her – which was a good sign, but the blonde haired boy kept looking at her, and as soon as she saw him, she turned around, asking him what his problem was. Thank God it was her first day. If it wasn't, Mr McNab would've given her a detention for sure.

Looking over at a different table, she was surprised to see the blonde boy, and Aneisha sit together, staring at her. Zoe stared back, until they both looked away. As soon as she turned back, out of nowhere, a brown haired boy came and sat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Tom." He said, holding out his hand. Zoe couldn't refuse it. If she did it would be the third person she'd pissed off.

"Zoe Gilbert." She replied, shaking it.

"How are you liking St. Hearts?" He asked, placing his tray of food onto the table. Zoe sighed.

"I've had worse." She replied. He laughed, "Aneisha and Blondie over there don't seem to like me much." She added.

"Yeah. She and Dan are like that. Trust issues, don't take it personally." He informs her.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Tom, but I need to get some food." She says, and stands up, not looking back.

When she does look back however, Tom's sitting with Dan and Aneisha.

When Dan and Aneisha started looking at her again, she sighed and turned away.

Not really feeling like eating, she ran out of the canteen, onto the yard. She just wished that she was back at her old school.

A girl started to come up to her, but the girl seemed like the overly cheerful type. So, Zoe walked away.

At her old school, she only had a few friends, Rose, Daisy and Blane, but they'd been very close. She just didn't know if she was going to have friends like that ever again.

**AN – I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Zoe got home she threw her school-bag to the ground, and made her way up to her bedroom, grabbing a random CD from the CD holder. Before she could set foot in her bedroom, she noticed a note on her door. Curious, she read it.

_**Zoe,**_

_**I'm working late tonight. Tea's in the oven already. Don't wait up.**_

_**Kyle**_

Sighing, she screwed the note up and threw it in the bin. Since their parents didn't leave any money in their will, Kyle often had to work late to support himself and Zoe. Zoe knew that in a few years, it was what she'd have to do.

Popping the CD into her CD player, Zoe pressed play and began to clean her room up. As soon as the CD began to play, Zoe realized that it was _what are you waiting for? _– By Miranda Crosgrove. She hadn't listened to that in, what seemed like forever.  
>When she'd finished, she grabbed her Time Table from her bag and read it. She sighed as she found out what she had tomorrow.<p>

_P1 – Science – Mrs H King_

_P2 – Art – Mr K Flatley_

_P3 – History – Mr H McNab_

_P4 – Maths – Mr H McNab_

_P5 – Maths – Mr H McNab_

Zoe sighed as she read that she had maths period 4 & 5.

For some reason, she couldn't get the blonde boy out of her head. Why was he staring at her like that?

Zoe sighed and lay down on her bed.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought, _Will be a very big day._

* * *

><p>As soon as Zoe stepped into school, he was there. Dan. She had Science first, but that would mean walking past him. So, she went the other way.<p>

Even though she didn't know him, Dan seemed mysterious... curious, she spoke to the girl, Melissa...who came up to her before.

"Oh! Hello Zoe!" Melissa said, as cheerful as ever. Zoe waved meekly.

"Melissa, listen. I need to ask you something." She started. Melissa nodded, wanting her to continue, "Well... see, I need you to tell me what you know about _Dan Morgan_." Zoe said his name quietly.

"Okay then. Well, when I first started here, I had a tiny crush on him. He was... well, still is irresistible. All the girls wanted him. However, last year, I left, as I moved house. When I came back, he... he acted strangely, as if he wouldn't let anyone else in. That's when I found out that a year ago, he got a girlfriend. Keri. She looked like you. A lot. You and her could almost pass as twins." She trailed off, "But then, at the end of last year, Keri left, wanting to find her long lost family or something... She hasn't been in touch since. The rumour is that she's got a new man, y'know?" As Melissa finished, Zoe stood there, almost feeling sorry for him. No wonder he'd stared at her, if she and Keri looked alike.

As the bell rang for first period, Melissa walked off confidently. Zoe turned around. Dan's face looked upset and hurt, as if he'd heard the whole thing. But he couldn't have. He was standing three corridors away. Then, he turned and left.

Zoe blinked, and he was gone. Man, he could walk fast.

She finally gained the strength to walk when she noticed that she was the only person left in the halls. She walked quickly to science, and plonked herself in her seat.

She couldn't help but wonder if he did actually hear all of that conversation. But, that was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, it was time for Maths.<p>

As she hurried into the classroom, she was horrified to see that only Dan was there. She quickly spun around, wanting to wait outside for the others, when he spoke.

"Sorry."

Zoe sighed as she spun back around, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"What for?"

"For... yesterday. I shouldn't have been staring – it was rude. Oh, and... Sorry for, erm... Mr McNab..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Zoe sat herself down in her chair, which was in front of his.

"Don't worry about it. I've had it worse..."

Dan nodded.

For the next five minutes, they were sat in a very awkward silence.

Thankfully, that was when the rest of the class, and Mr McNab, decided to enter.

Halfway through the lesson, when Mr McNab was explaining about the diameter of a circle, or something, Zoe was in her own thoughts.

_Maybe... just maybe he isn't that bad... Actually... I think I like him..._

She smiled as she carried on 'listening' to the teacher. Then, as she got her pencil out of her bag, she saw, from the corner of her eye, Dan smirking slightly. She quickly turned back, not laughing any more.

_It was like he could hear my thoughts... that's impossible... isn't it?_

Zoe shook that thought off. As she turned around to get her pencil for the second time, she saw that Dan's face had turned serious, but like he was trying to cover it up by 'listening' to Mr McNab.

As she quietly excused herself, and exited the classroom, she felt freaked out.

Not wanting to see his face again, she exited the school, like she had done many times before at her old ones.

The breeze was calm, like it had been a few days ago, all her worries had gone now.

As she went down another street, he turned her head and thought she saw a familiar person hiding behind the trees... She quickened up her pace. However, when she looked back at the trees, no one was there.

Maybe this school was literally driving her insane.

**AN – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! What do you think will happen next? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Zoe woke up later than she intended to. So late, that she didn't have time to have any breakfast. Kyle was going to give her a lift to school, so that she could eat, but she said that she'd get a big lunch, and quickly ran out of the house, shutting off his protests.

The air was quite cold today, so Zoe pulled her blazer tighter around her slim body.

When she got to school, she bumped into Mr McNab, who was not pleased.

"Young Lady! Would you mind telling me where you disappeared off to yesterday!?" He practically screeched.

Zoe gulped. She'd forgotten about that.

"Well-," She started lamely, but he cut her off.

"Detention! Friday after school! Let's see if you can disappear from that!" He cried. Then he walked off.

Zoe sighed, putting her head in her hands. She thanked god that no one was there to witness that. But, then again, it wasn't the best way to end the year, getting detention on her third day.  
>She quickly walked to English, a class that she hadn't had yet. She just hoped that that would go more smoothly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Great.<em> Zoe thought, whilst in the middle of English. She'd been put next to Dan, who she'd been trying to avoid. Thankfully, some form of fate was on her side, as it was being taught by an okay teacher, Miss Knight.

"Zoe?" Miss Knight questioned, snapping Zoe out of her thoughts. The red head grinned sheepishly.

"What Miss?" She asked calmly. Miss Knight sighed and carried on with the rest of the lesson, completely forgetting the question she'd just asked.

Zoe had PE next, a subject that she actually enjoyed. Unfortunately, that was also taught by Mr McNab yet again. Hopefully, he wouldn't be as hard on her.

As Miss Knight continued on with the lesson, Zoe noticed that Dan, Aneisha and Tom were gone. She wondered whether or not to tell Miss Knight, but by the bored look on everyone's faces, this is usual behaviour.

Zoe mindlessly looked out of the window. She wondered if she could actually make any real friends. (Melissa didn't count.)

As soon as the bell went, she strided towards PE.

Who knew? Maybe she could get Aneisha to like her again.

* * *

><p>Zoe flopped down on her bed that night, trying to think of the PE lesson, which surprisingly went okay. Ish.<p>

Firstly, they had to do ten laps of the field, McNab's orders. That went like a breeze. Luckily, Zoe was trained in martial arts, and she could manage the running just fine. She even beat Dan. The look on McNab's face was priceless.

Then, they did relay races. Luckily, she was put with Tom, Aneisha and Melissa.

Luck had to be on her side that day. Aneisha actually became friends with her! After she apologized for being rude however, but still! Tom wasn't too bad either – quite sarcastic and funny actually. Melissa didn't look best pleased though. She might've been nice, but Zoe already knew that when Melissa was pissed, she was a force to be reckoned with.

The only catch that came with being their friends was to become friends with Dan too.

Zoe hadn't minded it that much, but by the look Aneisha gave her each time she mentioned Dan's name, Zoe could tell that she and Tom were hiding something. Zoe sighed, she could bet any money that what they were hiding had something to do with Dan.

Whatever. She could ask tomorrow.

Zoe drifted off into a good night's sleep. For once.

* * *

><p>As Dan jumped onto his bedroom window, into his bedroom, he couldn't think of anything but her.<p>

Her eyes, bright green. Her hair, like flames. She was as white as a ghost, but somehow, that only added more to her beauty.

He couldn't help but notice that she'd formed a friendship with Tom and Aneisha.

Whatever. He'd ask tomorrow.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd been sitting in Spanish, when he'd heard Mr McNab shout at her. Luckily, no one else could, they were all perfectly normal. Oh well, she'd handled it well herself.

He tensed up as he had a flashback...

"_Dan..." Keri said, getting Dan's attention. He quickly stopped reading his book about Martial Arts._

"_Yeah Ker? What is it?" He questioned. Keri was being quiet and hesitant. Not like the quirky, loud, somewhat bitchy Keri that he grew to know._

"_The thing is Dan... After everything that's happened – with the Mastermind, and KORPS, I mean..." She trailed off, looking at Dan, wondering if she could tell him._

"_Go on..." He encouraged._

"_Well... I think... no, I know that I need to go and find them. My sisters. Me." She said the last part quietly._

_Dan sighed and hung his head. He knew that once Keri had set her mind on something, she went with it, no matter what._

"_When do you leave?" He sighed._

"_Erm... Tomorrow... Morning..." She trailed off._

"_But... they're all genetic copies!" He protested. Keri put her hands up, gesturing for him to stop._

"_Well... the thing is Dan... There's a new guy...sorry." She trailed off, quite sarcastically. This time, her turquoise eyes looked into his._

_Dan's fist curled up._

"_Dan-," Keri started, but she was cut off._

"_Thank You for being honest. Now, please get out, I want to be alone." He said, looking down._

_Without saying goodbye, Keri left him to his thoughts._

_When she was gone, Dan punched a wall. He dented it badly, but it still hurt his hand._

Dan's eyes welled up with tears, but he didn't let them fall.

That night was when Dan decided never to fall in love – it would only break him.

He sighed again as he turned over, going to sleep.

No matter how hard he tried, however, a certain red haired girl managed to enter his thoughts.

He needed to find out more about this Zoe. It was going to drive him crazy. _How does Zoe look so much like her? _He thought, shaking his head.

Whatever. No matter how much they looked alike, Zoe was not Keri.

However, just as he was nodding off, he heard a footstep. He got up quickly, but his eyes deceived him. It couldn't possibly be... _Jayden?_

"Hello brother." Jayden said, grinning. Dan gulped. If Jayden was here, that could only mean one thing – trouble.

**AN – So, now we all know why Keri's left. Will we get to know Dan's secret, or Melissa's for that matter? By the way, this story is Zan, not Deri. I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Zoe shut the door and started walking to school the next morning, she couldn't help but notice a man with darkish hair and bright blue eyes, much like Dans, staring at her across the street almost... hungrily.

Ignoring it, she carried on walking faster, keeping her head down, her rose coloured red hair fluttering in the calm wind.

After a few minutes, she looked back, to where the man stood, only to find him replaced with a crow. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over a sharp rock.

However, before she could hit the floor, Zoe felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Looking up with awe, her eyes were hit with bright blue ones – the colour of the ocean. _Dan_.

Blushing slightly, she stood up, roughly brushing herself off.

Zoe looked up at him, then began to turn away, but he grabbed her arm softly.

"A- Are you alright?" He questioned her, looking at her up and down. She chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine. _Thanks_." She hissed. Dan turned his head away slightly, obviously hurt.

She saw the look he had on his face, and sighed.

"I'm fine Dan. Sorry." She said to him.

She wiggled free of his iron grip and began walking again, when he started talking to her, catching up with her quick paste.

"What happened to make you trip up? Are you sure that you're okay?" He questioned, concerned. Zoe abruptly stood up, gazing roughly into his eyes. Finally, she sighed, looking away.

"_Nothing_ happened. I'm fine."

Catching Dan's unconvinced look, she sighed again.

"I – I just saw something. It was nothing really... a crow." The red head trailed off, glancing curiously around.

As soon as she looked up to where he was stood, Dan was gone.

_So much for wanting to see if I was okay..._

Zoe shook her head, and carried on walking, staring to get a mild headache.

This was going to be yet another crazy day.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for the end of the day, Zoe was relieved to say the least. Her head had been hurting for <em>hours<em>, and all she wanted to do was to go home and rest. Luckily, Dan hadn't been in any of her classes. She didn't think that he was at school at all.

As soon as she arrived at the school gates, Aneisha was there. She gave her a knowing look.

"C'mon Zoe! End of year party! The whole _school_ will be there! Are you in, or are you in?" Aneisha said, linking the smaller girl. Zoe sighed. After she'd explained what'd happened this morning to Aneisha, the darker skinned girl promised that she'd walk home with her to protect the red head from staring men and her own two feet.

"Yes. Okay, I'm in!" Zoe said, 'excitedly'. Aneisha looked at her.

"Okay then."

The rest of the conversation was pretty muted. They talked about guys and fashion stuff.

As soon as they set foot in Zoe's street, they both saw Dan walking towards them. Of course, as soon as he came within Five yards of them, Aneisha made up an excuse.

"Okay... so, Zoe..." She trailed off, facing her friend, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

Zoe gave Aneisha a death glare, and just like that, she was gone.

"Hey..." She said to Dan awkwardly.

"Hi." He replied, almost nervously. They began walking leisurely.

However much she wanted to look at something else, she couldn't help but look into those blue eyes... as soon as she saw the colour, and she was reminded of the guy that was staring at her that morning. She immediately shivered and turned away. Dan did too, and they continued walking.

"So... I'm sorry about my disappearing act this morning..."Dan trailed off, sighing.

"No, it's fine. I get it." Zoe said, slightly annoyed.

_How can I explain this to her? _Dan thought to himself.

They both kept quiet then, only talking to each other when they reached her house.

"So then... I'll see you at school?" Dan questioned.

"Yes you-," But she stopped talking when she saw the guy. Dan immediately saw her stiffen, and followed her gaze. Of course it was no other than his brother.

As soon as he started to walk across the street to them, Dan immediately panicked.

"Zoe... you should go inside... it's a little chilly out here, don't you think?" He said quickly.

"Yes... night Dan..." She said as she walked steadily towards her house door. When she turned back, they were gone. She shuddered again. What was it with Dan and disappearing?!

As soon as she shut the door, her brother started talking.

"Don't tell me...Zoe Gilbert! Boyfriend already?!" He said, sounding astonished.

Zoe chucked a random cushion at him from off the sofa. (She hoped that it was hard, but judging by her brother's amused face, it was far from it.)

"Shut up! I don't even like him..." But even she didn't believe what she was saying.

"Hmm, so let me get this straight... a boy, who you don't even like... was walking you home?" He questioned. Zoe turned bright red, and started walking upstairs.

"Bye Ky." She said. She thanked god when she reached her bedroom, closing the door to cut off his teasing.

She put her bag down on the floor and sat on her cream coloured bed tiredly.

She couldn't like Dan... Could she? I mean... she had only just met him...

Zoe noticed that the room was getting hot and opened one of the windows. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but when she opened the window, she could've sworn that she saw Dan's face hiding in the dark shadows of the over crowded forest.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jayden reached him, Dan took off, speeding into the nearby forests. When he stopped to catch his breath, he heard his brother's voice coming from behind him.<p>

"So... still with Keri, are we?" Jayden's blue eyes looked into his.

"Why'd you come back? This town is too...boring for you." Dan exclaimed.

Jayden, however, ignored him.

"Why did _you_ stick around? You and I both know what Keri will be doing and who with. Even all those years ago, she wasn't nice as such." He smirked at Dan when his face turned into rage, but oh no... That didn't stop Jayden, "But guess what little brother? I've been watching... I know why you stick around... I think that it could be summed up in one word... Zoe. She could pass for Keri's twin, but she's so much prettier..." he trailed off as Dan's face hardened.

"STOP!"

"Have you imagined it? What Zoe's blood would taste like?" Jayden questioned, walking a few steps towards Dan.

"I said STOP!" Dan bellowed. With an immense amount of force, he threw Jayden into a tree. However, this time, Jayden won. The tree snapped easily, like a twig. He immediately got up, smirking.

"Embrace it, little bro. We're vampires, not humans. I think I'm gonna stick around a lot longer... how's Aneisha this time of year?" He smirked.

"LEAVE!" Dan screeched. But, he was screaming to thin air. His older brother had disappeared.

Dan ran off towards Zoe's house, but he stopped at the edge of the wood, when he saw her at her window. As soon as her eyes met his, he ran in the opposite direction.

Once Jayden began, there was no stopping him. No matter what happened, he would not let his older brother lay a finger on Zoe, or any of his friends for that matter.

**AN - So, how'd you like it? I know that a lot of other stories have this kinda storyline, but I've had this idea playing around in my head, and I couldn't ignore it! I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more! P.S – If you guys want to see anything else in this story, just PM me your ideas and I'll try to add them in ;-) See you in the next chapter! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As Zoe went into her History class the next day, she was greeted with a shock.

Dan was the only person in the room. She glanced at the school clock and it read 8:55. Scowling, she looked back at her watch, which seemed to be ten minutes slow.

Looking up at Dan, she noticed that he hadn't noticed her yet. Sighing slightly, she quickly sat down in her seat, which happened to be in front of his.

She got her notepad and text-books out and turned around to face him. Dan, however was already facing her, his face serious.

"Okay, so do you mind telling me what the hell happened yesterday?" She told him, her lips pressed into a line. Dan sighed, he was obviously expecting this.

"Well..." He began to talk, voice wobbling, when the bell went. Zoe sighed, looking at the smirk on Dan's face. She would have the truth out of him.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Zoe scanned the canteen, luckily spotting Dan sat at a table alone. She smiled as she began to walk towards him. When she sat down, he looked surprised.<p>

"Okay. Truth, now please." She said tiredly, ignoring the glares Melissa and her gang were giving her.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. That guy, well... he's my brother, Jayden..." He trailed off, looking into her green eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know you _had_ a brother... well, I don't think anyone did." Zoe pointed out, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, there's a good reason that no one knows him. Look, all I'm going to say is that he's dangerous. Stay _away _from him." He told her, his hand on her arm.

Zoe pouted, "Is that really all I'm gonna get!?" She exclaimed.

"Yep" He replied, popping the 'P', "You'll find out sooner or later. Everybody who gets to know me finds out...the truth..." He slammed his first down onto his empty plate, making a small crack appear on the white dish. Zoe's eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up, as if he'd forgotten something. "Now, if you don't mind me Zoe... I have to go..." Suddenly, he stood up and strided out of the canteen, other girl's eyes following him, dreamily.

Zoe shook her head, looking at the cracked plate in shock. He was one tough cookie. She _needed_ to find out the truth... before something awful happened. She shook that thought off.

Without warning, Zoe stood up and followed him. Out of the canteen, onto the yard, and out of the school gates, into the woods. She frowned before entering. Melissa said that he was acting strangely. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he was strange. Sighing, she followed him.

Nothing could get any worse than it already was.

As soon as she stepped into the forest, she heard a twig snap. Now then, Zoe would've thought that it was Dan, but this sound came from behind her, and Dan had already gone in front.

Turning around shakily, her eyes were met with _his. _Jayden's. "Jayden." Zoe said coldly.

"Hello princess... I've got a feeling someone's been telling tales..." He trailed off, smirking as he placed his hand onto her cheek.

"What do you want?" Zoe questioned shakily, afraid of the answer. Nonetheless, she shrugged him off.

"Is that even a question?" He trailed off, cocking his head to the side, "I want you..."

Without giving Jayden any warning, Zoe slapped him, hard on the cheek and ran off, as fast as she could go. (This was good, because she could run pretty fast.)

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Zoe looked around wearily, finding herself outside her house. She almost sighed in relief. Almost.<p>

As soon as she stepped foot into her garden, she saw him. Jayden.

He was across the street, staring at her, a smile playing at his tight lips.

Heart pounding, the red head shakily opened her front door, closing it. She locked it twice, just in case.

Zoe leant on the door, breathing heavily. She was safe. For now.

She sighed, burying her head in her hands. She might be safe, but she was willing to bet anything that Dan wasn't.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialled Aneisha's number.

Whatever was going on, Zoe was too involved to be shut out now.

* * *

><p>Dan looked around his room, blinking rapidly.<p>

It was almost four. That meant school had finished. He sighed, sitting down on his bed, trying to think of a way to dispose of his brother forever.

He then found himself splashing cold water on his face. The blonde sighed again, resting his hands on the side of the sink. He was too busy worrying about Zoe to think straight.

Despite Jayden being out on a killing spree, Dan quickly grabbed his jacket, slamming the front door.

Before he knew it, Dan found himself outside Zoe's front door. However, before the Vampire even knocked, Zoe opened the wooden entrance, her eyes red and wide.

"Tell me..._everything_. Who are you?" She spat. Dan opened his mouth to speak. In spite of this, the red head continued, angry humour lacing her tone.

"No... actually... _what_ are you?"

_**Flashback, 1888 –**_

_Dan raced down the long staircase of his house, grinning wildly. Today was the day. The day when he met Keri Summers, daughter of the powerful Prime Minister of the decade, Jonathan Summers._

_Now, he had yet to see this unexplained woman, but judging from her portraits, she was very beautiful indeed._

_Dan opened the white doors in excitement, just in time to see a horse drawn carriage pull up._

_He stepped outside, rushing just above the steps, the door closing behind him._

_The blonde saw a girl – maybe a maid? Walk steadily out of the carriage, placing a small stool in front of the small wooden carriage doors._

_He saw a gloved hand reach out for hers, and was met with cool blue eyes and mystifying red hair, all tied up in a bun._

_Keri walked up to him, smiling slightly. He stepped forward, and took her hand in his, carefully kissing it._

"_Miss Summers. It is an honour to finally meet you." Dan stated, his eyes never leaving hers. Keri chuckled, before bowing slightly._

"_Please... call me Keri..." She trailed off, seemingly lost in his eyes._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I'll see you then! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_What_ are you?" Zoe hissed again. Dan blinked, bringing himself back to the present. He grinned sadly, his mouth open.

"I'm a _vampire_." He slowly admitted.

Her green eyes suddenly seemed full of horror as she stepped back, trembling. Dan looked taken aback.

"I would never hurt you Zo." He tried to explain. The red haired girl shook her head.

"No... I don't even know you!" She exclaimed. The blonde held a hand out.

"Then we should get to know each other better." He said gently. Zoe said nothing, shaking her head again, her eyes full of hatred.

"No! I know enough... you're a cold blooded murderer!" She cried. Dan shook his head in revulsion.

"No -," She cut him off.

"Yes. You say your brother is dangerous... take a long look Dan. You are no different." Zoe accused a deathly glare in her now clouded emerald eyes.

Dan took a few steps back, before running rapidly. He should have known better. She was never going to forgive him.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Zoe avoided Dan.<p>

Avoided eye contact, avoiding being near him in general.  
>At lunch, Aneisha spoke up, curious and worried about her two friends.<p>

"What's going on Zo? What is it between you and Dan?" The dark skinned girl asked.

Zoe sighed, picking at her pasta.

"It's -," Suddenly, the pale girl glared at her Best Friend. "You know."

Aneisha's eyes turned cold.

"Zo... whatever you're thinking -,"

"No! Neish, I know enough. He is a _murderer_." Zoe stated shakily. Neish shook her head.

'That's just the thing – he isn't! It is _Jayden_ that is the murderer here!" She exclaimed. Zoe's green eyes turned towards her in confusion.

"What? Then, what does he do for -,"

"Blood?" Zoe nodded. "He drinks from animals. What? It is better than draining humans – like Jayden does." Aneisha pointed out. The red haired girl laughed at herself.

"Neish! I'm such an idiot! Thank You!" She cried, hugging her friend and running out the canteen, abandoning her cold pasta.

* * *

><p>In the school yard, Zoe spotted Dan sitting down and ran towards him. She could see that he stiffened, but she shrugged it off.<p>

"Look, Zoe. If you've -," His eyes widened in shock as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his shoulder. Dan turned around.

"You're what?" He recoiled, just to check if his hearing was correct. She laughed again.

"I'm sorry. I've been an idiot Dan, avoiding you, when I should've heard you out."

Dan sighed, gesturing for her to sit next to him. Reluctantly, she did.

"Listen – Zoe, I don't blame you. In fact, I probably would've done the same thing." He said, almost cheerfully. She beamed up at him, but then her face turned serious.

"Okay... but I think I deserve to know everything." She stated. He sighed, before starting his very long story.

* * *

><p>That evening, they both marched home together.<p>

Before they stumbled into her front gate, however, Dan stopped, his expression rigid.

"What is it Dan? What's wrong?" Zoe asked in worry. He looked at her, his blue eyes angry.

"It's Jayden. Zoe, he's been here." The blonde mumbled. This made her green eyes go wide.

Before Dan could stop her, Zoe rushed into her house, him on her heels.

"Hello?" She asked timidly. A voice answered.

"Hey Zo." Zoe almost collapsed in relief. It was Kyle. After signalling to Dan that Jayden wasn't there, the two entered, but froze when they came across the living room.

"Who's your friend?" Kyle said, smiling. Zoe looked up at Dan in shock. That 'friend' was Jayden.

'H- He's just a t- teacher. If you don't m- mind, me and Dan have got... h- homework to do." She stuttered, before dragging Dan upstairs.

When they reached her room, they shut the door, and looked at each other in relief.

Out of the blue, her white door opened, revealing Jayden. He closed it behind him, smirking as he inspected her room.

"Well... out of all the way's I'd planned on seeing your room, this was the least likely one." He stated, humour lacing his sarcastic voice.

Zoe glared at him, putting her hand on Dan's shoulder to stop him from lashing out.

"What do you want _Jayden_?" She hissed, venom lacing her tone. Jayden chuckled.

"Stop acting so brave... so unafraid... you _pathetic _human." He threatened.

"Do NOT talk to her like that!" Dan stood up for his friend. Zoe smiled at him. Jayden laughed.

"You too... _Daniel_. You think you're so... invincible. You and your little girlfriend." He spat. Zoe glanced worriedly at Dan, who looked like he was going to blow.

Before he could, Jayden held up his arms, almost in surrender.

"I didn't come in here for a fight... I came to say... I've been invited in now. Watch your back, little Gilbert."

Without a warning, Jayden was gone.

Zoe sighed. From what Dan had told her, vampires couldn't enter houses without being invited in by the person that owned it. In her case, Kyle.

Dan punched a wall, quite gently for him, so that he wouldn't create a huge hole.

"He's been invited in." The blonde turned towards Zoe, "Now do you see why I have to kill him?!"

"No. It's in the past. He's been invited in, so what? Dan, we can get through this _together_." She whispered, stalking towards him.

Dan looked up at her, his blue eyes shining.

The two leant in, their faces getting closer and closer, until a loud knock was heard on her door, and someone entered, making them spring apart.

"Ahh, Zoe -," Kyle paused when he saw the two blushing, "What happened?" He asked, amused. Zoe's head jerked up.

"Nothing happened. We were just... never mind. What were you going to say?" She questioned, shaking her head. Kyle sighed.

"I just came to tell you that Uncle Frank's visiting this weekend."

Zoe sighed as Dan looked down at her, confused.

Her Uncle Frank was her only Uncle. They both hadn't seen him since their parent's funeral. He was okay... ish. He could be nice when he wanted to, but damn, he had such a bad temper.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." She chimed. Kyle looked at her, deciding whether or not to stay, but his mind gave in. He nodded solemnly, walking down the stairs.

Zoe sighed, closing the door. Yet, when she turned back to Dan, he was gone, the window open. She sighed before closing it loudly.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long _day.

**AN – I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I know it was boring, but it did explain things a bit. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading; I really, **_**really**_** appreciate it. P.S: I have a HUGE as hell writers block! If any of you could PM me any ideas, that would be amazing! See ya next time folks! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A few days later, at lunch, Zoe placed herself at her usual seat at Dan's table.

"Why did you leave last night?" She asked. He turned to look at her.

"After what happened -," Zoe cut him off, sighing.

"I'm sorry Dan. But anyway... end of year party tomorrow? Are you going?" She asked, interested. He leant back on his chair, watching her munch a chip.

"Well... are you?" He answered. She looked up at him.

"Of course I am! If I didn't Aneisha would probably drag me!" The red head exclaimed dramatically. This made Dan chuckle.

"Okay. I'll go, keep you company." He admitted. Zoe laughed, nudging him.

"Shock horror! Daniel Morgan attending a _party_?!" She said, jokingly. He looked at her.

"Fine then... perhaps I won't go... I've obviously got a reputation to uphold..." Dan trailed off, grinning slightly.

This made Zoe throw herself at him, hugging him.

"Please please please please!?" She demanded. He chuckled.

"Zo! Even vampires need to breathe! I'll go though." He joked. Zoe smiled at him again, but blushed slightly as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>That night, Zoe and Dan were walking towards school, for the big end of term party.<p>

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Dan moaned.

"C'mon! Aneisha will kill us!" Zoe said dramatically. Dan chuckled, but still looked against the whole idea.

"Dan, seriously. Yesterday I refused to go shopping with her." Zoe said, her eyes widening with shock. Dan laughed.

Suddenly Zoe pulled away in fear.

"What is it?" He asked.

He then suddenly noticed Zoe's pulse on her neck. Oh, the scent of her blood... and they were only a few centimetres apart.

Without warning, the hunger overtook him, and he slid his fangs into her neck, ignoring her screams, ignoring her pale body crashing to the ground.

* * *

><p>Dan woke up with a shock, and shuddered as he got ready for school. He would <em>never<em> do that to Zoe.

Shaking his head, he jumped out of the window at immense force, creating a silent atmosphere, one that was broken as he hit the ground with a thud. He fell gracefully.

Brushing himself off, he sprinted towards school, He ignoring the tiny voice at the back of his head that told him he would rip Zoe apart.

* * *

><p>When Zoe got up the next morning, she felt off.<p>

She instantly knew something wasn't right as she looked up, rubbing her head groggily, whilst staring at the boring grey walls that surrounded her.

That was when last night's events came flooding back.

_Zoe was walking home that night, down an alley way, just behind an abandoned primary school. She knew that she shouldn't have, but frankly it was freezing cold, and she needed to get home sharply. Keeping her head down, staring at the concrete ground, she replayed the past week's events in her head._

_That was when she bumped into someone. The person looked to be a woman, although the female was very tall, she also has a feminine build._

_That was when Zoe took in her appearance. Even though it was almost pitch black, she would recognise that face anywhere, after all, she had seen Dan's photographs._

_The unnamed female had turquoise eyes, only slightly bluer than her own. Her facial structure was the same, pale and thin. The only difference was their hair, and that was only slight. Whilst Zoe had flame coloured hair, which was straight with a fringe, the female had more strawberry coloured hair, which was wavy, with no fringe._

_As the woman evilly smiled, Zoe couldn't help but panic. She knew who this was. Uh oh._

"_K- Keri..." She trembled, her whole body shaking, even though the cold had been long forgotten._

"_Hello Zoe." Keri smirked, grabbing her hand. Zoe winced slightly – it was sure to leave a bruise – but, Keri didn't care._

"_But... Dan said-," Zoe cut herself off as Keri only grew angrier, her icy eyes thin._

"_You STOLE him from me... he STOLE Jayden from me... it's about time that I stole something from him...for once in my life, Daniel Morgan..." She trailed off, saying his name as though the blonde was dirt, "Is going to feel pain..." She trailed off again, menacingly._

"_What could you possibly steal off him?" Zoe questioned – although she knew the answer._

"_You."_

_As soon as that word left Keri's mouth, Zoe ran. And ran. And ran. Finally, she stopped only a few minutes away from her house panting for air. Her face was so red, in exhaustion and panic, she was sure it was visible in the dark streets, only illuminated by small street-lights. She looked around, and thankfully, Keri was nowhere._

_Zoe continued walking; presuming that she'd lost her. How wrong could someone be?_

_Without warning, red hair shimmered in the dark and Keri's hands grasped her mouth, so that Zoe's cried were replace with muffled sounds. Keri smirked again as she spoke._

"_Oh yeah? I think I might need to borrow those clothes."_

_That was the last thing she heard Keri say before she was plunged into darkness, not before a sharp pain rose on her neck._

As the events came back to her, Zoe gasped for air, whimpering horrifically as she touched her pale neck. Sure enough, there were two small bite marks, where Keri had bitten her.

Looking down pitifully at her school clothes, she noticed that they were full of crimson blood, in fact, it was a wonder she wasn't dead: she had lost a lot – her pale white shirt was pink, her navy blue, short skirt had turned dark purple. Hopefully some of it wasn't hers...

Zoe glanced around in awe and pain. She was in, what looked like a cold, dark cellar. It was surprisingly big, for something that was meant to only be so small. Suddenly, the large, cold room began to spin.

"Dan, I... I..."

But Zoe was unable to finish her sentence as she fell into a painful and uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as he reached the school gates the next morning, Dan felt Zoe collapse into his arms.<p>

"Dan! Thank God!" she exclaimed, surprised. Dan, however, could hear the pain in her voice.

Worried, he put an arm around her and sat them both on an abandoned school bench.

"Zo, what's wrong?" Dan asked, their chatter not being heard by anyone as the dull looking yard was noisy for a change. Well, it was the last day of school after all. Zoe led him into a private corner of the school yard, practically dragging him. Dan frowned, Zoe was definitely not herself.

"It's Jayden, Dan... He... he-," Zoe broke down crying whilst Dan held her, her tears were soaking into his blazer, but right now, he honestly did not care about school. He had attended it over fifty times already.

"What's happened?" He questioned, seriously.

"I'm so sorry Dan! He took my brother! He almost attacked me, but..." Zoe cried, her speech muffled. Dan was a vampire though, so he could hear it perfectly. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Do you wanna go back to mine? You'll be safer there." He questioned sobbing red head. Zoe just meekly nodded, drying her eyes with her pale fingers.

_Wow..._ Dan thought, _she must really be worried, Zoe's never that pale._

However, he shook off that thought, before clasping Zoe's smaller hand in his, as they both headed to his house, despite the stares they got from other classmates.

* * *

><p>When they got to his house, Zoe's eyes widened in shock, like she had never seen it before.<p>

As soon as they strided inside, they were greeted with Jayden, drinking, dancing and feeding off other women, blood all over the place, even, to some extent, the massive windows. Zoe winced in disgust whereas Dan wrinkled his nose.

He hated feeding off innocent humans, but... he had to admit, the smell was certainly homely.

"Can I offer you something? A drink perhaps?" Jayden smirked, blood dripping out of his mouth as he spoke.

Dan just ignored him, furious and they climbed carefully up to his room, trying not to aggravate his older brother any more than he already was. Jayden chuckled, and swept across the floor, feeding off of a random blonde girl, who cried out in pain, then stopped.

When they reached Dan's room, Zoe sat on Dan's pale bed, which had, of course, never been used, sighing.

"How can you live like this, Dan? What about Keri?" She questioned him, tears in her eyes. Dan sighed and sat down next to her, looking down at the black school shoes which occupied his large feet.

"I don't know anymore... How are you coping with all of this, Zoe? You've done well. If you were me... I would be... freaked out." He replied honestly, looking towards her.

"Fine... just fine..."

They leant in towards one another.

The next thing Dan knew, they were kissing, her on top of him.

Suddenly Zoe's lips twisted into an evil grin. Dan looked up at her in confusion.

"Oh Dan... If only I _was_ Zoe..." she chuckled menacingly, standing up.

Only then did Dan notice that her eyes were icy blue, not the emerald green he had gotten to know.

"Keri." Dan said disgusted, moving himself away from her stiffly.

"It's been a while, crocodile." Keri stated, looking around the place, which had, realistically, changed over the past two centuries.

Without thinking, Dan threw Keri over the other side of the room, where she collided with a bookshelf, full of classical books which Dan had never bothered to read. It fell on top of her, but she stood up, unfazed, popping her arm back into place, no pain on her smiling face.

"Where is she?" Dan growled, obviously referring to Zoe.

Keri ran up to him at a blink of an eye, chuckling. Just the sound of that... noise made Dan feel sick.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot..." Keri trailed off. Just as Dan was about to attack her again, she ran out of the room, as fast as any vampire could go.

Dan cursed and dropped to the floor. If Keri had done anything to Zoe...

Without warning, Dan picked up his phone, calling someone that might know just where Zoe was...

**AN: So... Keri made her first appearance... it wasn't for a good reason though, was it? Will Dan find Zoe before anyone else does? Sorry for the wait, but I currently have a huge writers block, plus I kinda had to write the story from here again, seen as the plot moves on to quickly and has incorrect grammar. I also (another excuse) have five exams next week, so y'know... anyway; See you next time, whenever that may be! **** x P.S: PLEASE REVIEW! THEY HELP ME MORE THAN YOU KNOW! x**


End file.
